Once Upon A December
by Phantom Actress
Summary: Reyella was the daughter of Luke Skywalker. After the rest of their family was murdered, Reyella faces new challenges. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all! I've had this idea for a while now. So I decided it was time to publish it.**

 **I don't really know about the timeline for those s story yet.**

 **I sadly do not own Star Wars.**

Chapter One

Reyella Skywalker was still awake even at five in the morning. How could she sleep? Even though Reyella was only six she still understood that she could be murdered at any time. Yet her family still managed to rest, with that knowledge.

It had been six weeks since the Skywalkers had been arrested because Luke was a Jedi and had betrayed the first order. Six weeks of living in the cramped apartment with guards everywhere. There was no escaping.

"Everyone up!" the ruff voice of the guard ordered Reyella and her sisters Milla, Amidala, Lana and Beatrix.

Lana groaned. "Sir, it's too early."

" I'm under Kylo Ren's orders, miss, " the guard informed him.

Amidala gasped. Luke had started to teach her the best aye of the force. Luke knew that all of his children were force-sensitive. It was in their blood. Even Luke's wife, Delta was a bit force-sensitive, though not enough to be a jedi.

"What is it, Ami?" Beatrix asked . She, like the rest of the family felt it too.

"Sir," Amidala turned to the guard , "Are your plans to kill us?"

Time seemed to freeze as everyone understood that this was the last hour, before they became one with the force.

"I cannot answer that," the guard told them.

Reyella swolled back a sob. She and her sisters were led into the hall, were they met Luke, Delta and their little brother, Anakin. Reyella had never seen her father look so scared. Reyella ran to her father, sobbing.

"I don't want to die, Daddy," Reyella cried.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Freckles," Luke whispered, "Remember, you can always count on Daddy to keep to safe."

The door opened. Luke stood back up. Reyella clung to Luke's leg. Milla, Amidala, Lana, Beatrix and Anakin hid behind Delta, who held her husband's hand as tight as she could.

Kylo Ren entered the room with several armed stormtropers behind him.

"Why, Ben?" Luke had the courage to ask.

"There is no Ben Solo, " Ren replied, "Now I have a question of my own. Who would like to go first?"

The troopers held up their weapons. No one moved.

"No one volunteers?" said Ren. He turned to the troopers. "Fire!"

There was a scream that broke Luke's heart and would forever hunt him. Delta fell to the ground.

"No!" someone screamed. Luke never found out. It could of been, Reyella, Anakin, Amidala... Maybe even himself.

"Luke, you have to live!" cried Delta, " For our children! Please Luke, you must! Please! Luke... "

Delta was going to say something else. But she never spoke again.

Luke froze. The Force seemed to not want him to move at all.

The rest of her family's deaths were a blur to Reyella. All she remembered was the blood and the screams. And the last command.

"Shoot the girl," Ren ordered.

"You won't," Luke told him.

Everything became a blur.

When Reyella some she was surrounded by sand. There were two people standing above her. A man and a woman. Reyella could not remember anything.

"Who are you? " Reyella asked.

"Well, who are you?" the man wondered .

"I think my name is Rey," she answered, "Are you my parents?"

"Yeah," the woman lied.

Rey never remembered that awful night.

 **I got the idea for this chapter from Anastasia.**

 **Luke and Rey used the force to evaporate (like in Harry Potter) to get away from Kylo Ren. I don't know if you can do that with the force but this is fanfiction.**

 **Sorry for any typos.**

 **I'm not certain on the title fight now. Any suggestions?**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

Chapter Two

Rey knew deep down that Brake and Nila Hurns were not her parents. The Hurns were not good people. They got drunk often, partied late and hit Rey. This was the first reason why Rey knew they weren't her true parents.

Secondly, they did not believe in the Force.

And the last reason was that Rey had a very short memory with her parents in it. The memory was very short and not quite clear. But it was a clue.

Rey could not escape the Hurns.

She had to live with them for two months until one dawn, when she woke up and found that she was being carried.

"Where are we going?" Rey asked Brake.

" Be quiet! " Brake snapped.

Rey was quiet during the ride to Jakku. Not a sound came from her as the Hurns bargened with a pot-bellied man. But she cried out when the man started to drag her by the forearm. The Hurns has started to fly off. Without Rey.

"No! Come back!" Rey screamed.

"Quiet girl!" the man snapped back.

Rey never saw them again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
